My Heart
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02 "Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa mencintainya.." "Aku berjanji akan terus berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka."


" **My Heart"**

 **By: Aizawa Ren**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tema: Cinta dokter dan pasien**

Sepasang kaki mungil berjalan berjinjit tanpa alas kaki, sepatu dibawa di kedua tangan sengaja tak dipakai agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik saat melangkah. Koridor beraroma karbol itu sudah gelap dan sunyi, maklum saja sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Jam besuk pasien berakhir jam 8 tadi dan sekarang semua pasien diharuskan sudah beristirahat. Tapi tidak dengan pasien bertubuh mungil ini. Dengan topi, masker, dan jaket tebal membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pencuri, sebuah softcase gitar hitam menggantung di punggungnya, dia baru saja kembali dari acara menyelinapnya dan dia tahu pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dokternya kalau ketahuan. Untunglah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis bisa mengelabuhi mata setiap penjaga keamanan rumah sakit tersebut. Manik biru langitnya menatap awas sekeliling sembari membuka pintu sebuah ruang rawat dengan tulisan "Kuroko Tetsuya" terpampang di samping pintu. Setelah merasa aman karena sudah sampai di kamarnya, pemuda 16 tahun itu segera menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati. Sengaja tak menyalakan lampu hingga penerangan hanya berasal dari sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kaca yang kordennya tak ditutup. Si pemuda menghela napas lega, dengan hati-hati menaruh softcase gitar kesayangan di lantai lalu segera melucuti jaket dan topi serta maskernya—meninggalkan baju pasien yang melekat di tubuh kurusnya— kemudian disimpan di dalam lemari. Kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak hati-hati—karena pencahayaan yang minim— menuju ranjangnya. Saat dia menarik selimut…

"Uwaaa!"

Tiba-tiba sosok bermata merah-emas mengagetkan dirinya hingga terjungkal di atas lantai yang dingin.

Lampu menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan, si pemuda memicingkan kedua matanya karena sinar lampu menerpa matanya. Dua sosok manusia dengan kostum dokter dan suster berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, wajah kedua orang itu terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Kau baru saja bersenang-senang, Tetsuya?" tanya si dokter muda, senyum iblis tersungging di paras tampannya.

Si pemuda bernama Tetsuya menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kau menyelinap keluar lagi, Tetsu-kun?"

Sosok wanita bersurai peach dengan dada wow itu berkacak pinggang, tampak lelah menghadapi kelakuan salah satu pasiennya itu.

"Aku 'kan hanya pergi sebentar, Akashi-sensei, Momoi-san." Jawabnya seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi terduduk di atas lantai.

"Sebentar, eh?"

Gulp!

Lagi-lagi Tetusya harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali saat merasa hawa di sekitarnya semakin mencekam, sang dokter benar-benar marah rupanya.

"Segera berbaring di ranjang." Perintahnya, dan Tetsuya segera menurutinya saat iblis yang merangkap menjadi dokter itu sudah bertitah. Kalau tidak menurut, Tetsuya tahu hukuman seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh dokter Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah si pasien sudah berbaring manis di ranjang, suster Momoi segera memasang kembali selang infus di tangan kiri Tetsuya. Dokter bersurai merah itu juga langsung memeriksa keadaan si pemuda dan Momoi menulisnya dalam laporan yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah, semua terlihat normal. Kau beruntung hari ini, Tetsuya. Besok kalau kau mencoba kabur lagi, kuikat kau di ranjang." Ancam dokter Akashi sambil menunjuk hidung Tetsuya.

"Dokter ini galak sekali. Pasien sepertiku harusnya di sayang-sayang biar betah di rumah sakit." Protes Tetsuya, menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibawah selimut.

"Menyayangi pasien yang suka menyelinap malam-malam? Hah, jangan harap." Ujarnya, menyimpan stetoskop di saku jas dokternya.

"Aku mohon jangan menyelinap lagi, Tetsu-kun. Tidak hanya bisa memperburuk keadaanmu, tapi juga berdampak padaku. Jam pulangku harus diundur gara-gara harus menunggumu kembali, Tetsu-kun. Huh, padahal besok aku masih harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali…" omel suster tersebut.

Tetsuya hanya cemberut mendengar omelan dari Momoi.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang, Momoi. Pasien nakal ini biar aku yang urus." Suruh dokter.

"Baik, Sensei. Aku permisi." Pamitnya, meninggalkan sepasang dokter dan pasien di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Akashi-sensei menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Tetsuya.

"Jadi, hari ini kau kelayapan ke mana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar lebih halus.

Tetsuya menatap manik merah-emas itu dengan wajah datar. Lalu menunjukkan sebuah kaset CD dengan foto seorang lelaki bersurai jingga di bagian depan.

"Hari ini launching album terbaru Ogiwara Shigehiro. Untung aku masih sempat mendapatkan CD-nya ini. Ditambah lagi, aku mendapatkan tanda tangan Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Dengan bangga Tetsuya memperlihatkan kepingan CD tersebut yang terdapat tanda tangan musisi terkenal di negeri itu.

Dokter Akashi hanya tersenyum maklum, dia memang tahu kalau pasiennya yang satu ini sangat suka dengan musik. Bahkan rak di ruang rawat ini digunakan khusus untuk menyimpan koleksi CD dan DVD dari semua musisi yang disukainya yang mulai menggunung. Akashi juga bisa mengetahui kalau pemuda ini juga berbakat dalam menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik, khususnya gitar. Tak jarang Akashi menemukan Tetsuya sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu—yang diketahui merupakan lagu ciptaan Tetsuya sendiri—sambil diiringi dengan petikan gitar akustik miliknya. Akashi akui, suara pemuda tersebut sangat bagus dan kepiawaiannya memainkan gitar tak kalah dengan pemain gitar profesional.

"Dan ini untukmu, Sensei." Kata Tetsuya, memberikan sebuah novel setebal 400 halaman lebih.

"Aku membelikan ini khusus untuk Sensei. Aku lihat di ruang kerja Sensei, ternyata Sensei mengoleksi novel-novel karya Mayuzumi Chihiro kan? Jadi aku berinisiatif membeli novel terbaru ini untukmu. Aku pasien yang baik kan, Sensei?" sambungnya.

Akashi terkekeh sembari menerima buah tangan dari pasiennya.

"Ya. Kau memang pasien yang baik, Tetsuya. Bahkan sampai membawakan oleh-oleh dari acara menyelinapmu, kau sungguh antik." Pujinya.

"Tapi ini bukan sogokan agar aku mengijinkanmu kelayapan kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyelinap kan diam-diam, tidak minta ijin dulu dari Sensei." Jawabnya polos dan mendapat hadiah dari dokternya berupa pukulan dari novel 400 halaman lebih itu ke kepala biru mudanya.

"Sakit, Sensei. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi bodoh…" gumam Tetsuya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban pukulan.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Suruhnya.

"Baiklah… Apa kau akan pulang, Sensei?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku lembur hari ini."

"Souka? Kalau begitu, selamat tidur…"

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu mematikan lampu.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."

Akashi keluar dari ruang rawat Tetsuya, berjalan menyusuri korido rumah sakit yang temaram. Setelah naik lift dan sampai di lantai teratas rumah sakit itu, si dokter muda masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di belakang meja kerja lalu mengambil sebuah laporan kesehatan salah satu pasiennya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat saat membaca laporan tersebut.

 **Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Umur: 16 tahun**

 **Golongan darah: O-**

 **Diagnosa penyakit: Sirosis Hati**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pintu diketuk pelan, seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruang rawat pasien dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Saatnya injeksi, Tetsu-kun…" ujarnya pada sosok pemuda yang tengah asyik memetik gitarnya.

Si pemuda meletakkan gitarnya di atas meja lalu melipat lengan bajunya hingga sebatas pundaknya, sedangkan Momoi-san menyiapkan suntikan yang sebelumnya sudah diisi dengan cairan yang berasal dari sebuah ampul.

"Tolong berhati-hati, Momoi-san. Yang kemarin itu sakit sekali." Pinta Tetsuya.

"Huh… Manjanya Tetsu-kun..." cibir Momoi-san.

Kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol diusapkan di kulit lengan kiri Tetsuya lalu menyuntikkannya perlahan. Tetsuya meringis sambil memejamkan matanya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan saat jarum berongga itu menembus kulit pucatnya.

"Yup. Sudah selesai." Ujar Momoi sambil menempelkan kapas kecil di bekas suntikan di kulit lengan Tetsuya.

Si pemuda mungil menekan kapas tersebut agar tak terjatuh lalu mengamati wanita tersebut yang sedang membereskan peralatan medisnya. Wanita ini sungguh cantik, Tetsuya jujur, bentuk tubuhnya juga bagus. Tubuh ideal yang diinginkan semua gadis di dunia.

"Momoi-san, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang ditanya menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa Tetsu-kun menyukaiku? Tapi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena kau bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka lelaki yang lebih muda." Jawabnya, duduk di sisi ranjang Tetsuya.

"Maaf, Momoi-san. Tapi aku juga tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya berpikir apakah Momoi-san tidak terlalu tua untuk tetap hidup sendiri? Harusnya Momoi-san cepat menikah." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Aku belum setua itu, Tetsu-kun. Aku baru 27 tahun." Protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Lagipula aku belum ingin menikah. Belum ada orang yang aku sukai." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kau akan menikah di usia berapa?"

"Tidak ada target kok. Kalau jodohnya sudah ada pasti aku akan segera menikah. Mungkin 29 atau 30 lah…"

"Lebih baik cepat menikah, Momoi-san. Nanti keburu Momoi-san menopouse."

Kedua pipi Momoi memerah mendengarnya.

"Anak-anak sepertimu kenapa bisa tahu istilah seperti itu, Tetsu-kun? Sudahlah,kenapa aku jadi mengobrol tak jelas denganmu? Aku mau memeriksa pasien yang lain." Ujar Momoi sembari mengambil nampan yang tadi ditaruh di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan pak polisi yang itu? Kulihat Momoi-san dekat dengannya." tanyanya lagi.

"Polisi yang mana?"

"Itu… Polisi yang tinggi, hitam, dan tampangnya seperti preman. Aku pernah melihatmu dengan pak polisi itu saat mengantarmu kerja."

"Oh… Maksudmu Daiki-kun? Dia hanya tetanggaku, teman semasa kecil. Bukan pacar atau teman spesialku kok." Jelasnya.

"Kalau sudah ada yang dekat, untuk apa jauh-jauh mencari, Momoi-san…"

"Eh?"

Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali menggenjreng gitar akustiknya dengan asal. Sedangkan Momoi meninggalkan ruang rawat Tetsuya masih dengan mengernyitkan kening bingung.

.

.

Dokter yang memasuki usia 27 tahun itu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tampak ramai oleh pembesuk maupun para perawat yang terlihat sangat sibuk. Beberapa keluarga pasien menyapa sang dokter bersurai merah dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman di wajah rupawannya.

"Akashi-sensei." Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Oh, Kuroko-san? Bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, terima kasih. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu untuk menjaga Tetsuya-kun selama aku tidak ada."

"Tolong jangan merasa sungkan, Kuroko-san."

Selama dua hari, ibu Kuroko Tetsuya ini merasa tidak enak badan karena terlalu lelah. Jadi Akashi menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah dan dengan senang hati akan menjaga dan merawat sang putera selama beliau tidak ada.

Mereka pun berbincang sambil berjalan santai.

"Um, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya-kun? Apa sudah mulai membaik?" tanya Kuroko-san.

"Ya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini hasil pemeriksaannya selalu bagus." Jawabnya.

"Souka? Apa ada kemungkinan dia akan sembuh?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Kuroko-san.

"Kalau kita segera menemukan donor hati yang tepat, aku yakin Tetsuya akan sembuh total." Ujarnya mantap.

" Jadi, memang tidak bisa sembuh kalau tidak ada pendonor hati… Kalau saja hatiku cocok untuk Tetsuya-kun, sudah pasti aku akan rela memberikan hatiku untuknya…"

Akashi menepuk bahu si wanita pelan, mengerti akan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

"Aku akan terus berusaha mencari hati yang tepat untuk Tetsuya, Kuroko-san. Aku janji, Tetsuya akan sembuh."

"Akashi-sensei… Aku mohon bantuannya…"

Kuroko-san membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurang lebih sudah hampir satu tahun Kuroko Tetsuya dirawat di rumah sakit ini karena penyakit sirosis hati yang dideritanya. Sekolah juga terpaksa dia tinggalkan demi kesembuhannya, padahal seharusnya kini dia sudah menjadi murid kelas satu SMA. Rumah sakit ini merupakan rumah kedua bagi Tetsuya karena dia hampir tidak pernah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bangunan berbau obat ini. Para pasien, dokter, dan perawat sudah ia anggap seperti teman atau keluarga. Satu-satunya penghibur di tempat ini hanya kaset-kaset CD beberapa musisi kesukaannya yang ia susun rapi di kamar rawatnya dan sebuah gitar akustik coklat peninggalan almarhum ayah. Akhir-akhir ini dia mencoba nekat dengan menyelinap keluar saat jam besuk sudah berakhir, sekedar untuk cuci mata dan menghirup udara segar yang dirindukan oleh paru-parunya. Namun dia harus selalu mendapatkan teguran dan omelan keras dari dokter jika ketahuan kabur, tentu saja.

"Tetsuya-kun, berhenti dulu main gitarnya. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat. Ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang." Seru ibu mengingatkan, menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan lengkap dengan gizi seimbang.

"Nanti dulu, Bu. Aku belum lapar." Acuhnya.

"Kalau kau telat minum obat, nanti dokter Akashi memarahimu lho."

"Sebentar lagi aku makan, Bu. Tenang saja."

Sang ibu menghela napas, mengalah dengan sikap keras kepala anak semata wayangnya, yang kini masih asyik dengan acara genjreng menggenjreng gitar. Beliau meletakkan nampan di meja samping ranjang lalu mengusap lembut surai baby blue tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ibu ke laundry dulu ya? Saat ibu kembali, piring itu harus sudah kosong." pamitnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Jangan lama-lama, Bu."

Sang ibu tersenyum, mengangkat keranjang pakaian kotor yang harus dicucinya lalu keluar dari ruang rawat anaknya. Tetsuya masih terlarut dalam buaian nada-nada lagu dari album terbaru Ogiwara Shigehiro yang dia putar di tape-nya sambil ikut memainkan kunci gitarnya. Tetsuya sampai merasa seakan dia masuk ke dalam cerita lagu tersebut, Ogiwara Shigehiro akan selalu menjadi musisi kesayangannya. Atensinya teralih saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan lalu kepala bersurai merah menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Yo, Tetsuya." sapa sang dokter.

"Sensei."

"Sedang sibuk sepertinya." Ujarnya saat melihat Tetsuya tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan gitar di atas pangkuannya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Dan saking sibuknya kau sampai tidak makan siang dan minum obat, eh?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah meja di sampingnya, menatap nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"Aku akan makan sebentar lagi. Tanggung, masih ada 7 lagu lagi." Katanya.

Akashi merebut gitar tersebut, lalu meletakkannya ke atas lantai. Tentu saja mendapatkan protes dari si mungil.

"Sensei…?"

"Kau harus makan."

"Tapi aku belum terlalu lapar."

"Makan."

"Nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuapimu." Piring berisi nasi beserta lauk dan sayur diambilnya.

"T, tidak mau. Aku bukan bayi." Tolaknya.

Sang dokter menyendok nasi dan sayur lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Tetsuya.

"Buka mulutmu." Suruhnya.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah, bentuk penolakan.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Tetsuya. Aku akan terus memaksamu sampai nasi di piring ini habis tak bersisa. Buka mulutmu."

Tetsuya cemberut, dia tidak nafsu makan dan belum merasa lapar. Dia menatap sendok berisi nasi di depan mulutnya dengan enggan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ini…" celutuknya sambil menunjuk sayur hijuau di atas nasi.

"Ini bayam, mengandung zat besi. Bagus untukmu." Jelasnya.

Tetsuya menghela napas, dia membuka mulutnya dan meraup sesendok nasi tersebut. Seperti biasa, makanan di rumah sakit terasa hambar. Dia hanya megunyah dalam diam dan menelannya dengan susah payah. Seijuurou menyiapkan suapan kedua, Tetsuya mengernyit tak suka lagi.

"Aku juga tidak suka ini. Tidak enak." Komentarnya, menununjuk sayuran berwarna oranye yang diiris berbentuk menyerupai bunga.

"Wortel mengandung betakaroten. Bagus untuk matamu." Dan dengan berat hati Tetsuya meraup dan mengunyahnya.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Akashi-sensei, Tetsuya yang notabene merupakan anak yang susah makan bisa menandaskan sepiring penuh makanan tersebut.

"Sekarang minum obatmu."

Tetsuya memandang jenuh lima butir obat dengan warna dan ukuran yang berbeda di telapak tangannya. Menghembuskan napas panjang, dia pun menelan sekaligus obat tersebut lalu meminum segelas air putih hingga tandas untuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya. Akashi menepuk pelan kepala bersurai biru muda tersebut.

"Anak pintar… Kau sudah menghabiskan makan siangmu dengan baik. Tidurlah. Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas dulu." Ujarnya, merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh ringkih si pasien.

"Aku kekenyangan, Akashi-sensei…" keluh bocah itu, membuat Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan tidur nyenyak dengan perut kenyang."

"Seharusnya rumah sakit ini juga menyediakan spageti, steik, atau cheese burger agar aku lebih nafsu makan." Celutuknya.

"Dasar, kau pikir ini restoran?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kedua manik aquamarine Tetsuya tak lepas dari layar televisi, netra sebening kristal itu berbinar tatkala menyaksikan penampilan seorang penyanyi pria yang sedang melakukan aksi di atas panggung. Bahkan bibir mungilnya ikut melantunkan bait demi bait lagu yang dibawakan oleh sang penyanyi. Ogiwara Shigehiro, soloist muda bersurai jingga yang setiap karyanya selalu membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terkesima. Bahkan si pemuda sudah mengoleksi keempat album yang sudah diluncurkannya, dan dia hafal semua lagunya. Sambil memeluk gitar akustik hadiah ulang tahun dari alamarhum ayah, Tetsuya terus ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut hingga bait terakhir. Pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari perhatian sang ibu yang tengah mengupas apel. Putera semata wayangnya ini memang suka sekali dengan musik, sejak kecil sang ayah sudah mengajarinya bermain gitar akustik dan piano. Dulu almarhum ayah adalah mantan pemain band café dan bertemu dengan ibu saat ibu bekerja sebagai pelayan di café tersebut.

Tetsuya mematikan televisi saat acara dari salah satu penyanyi idolanya tersebut telah usai. Dia beralih memetik senar-senar di gitarnya, memutar-mutar tuning keys hingga menghasilkan nada yang harmonis. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan permainan gitarnya, Tetsuya sampai tak perlu melihat ke arah jari-jarinya yang seakan sudah hafal letak kunci gitar tersebut. Selang infus yang menancap di tangannya pun tak banyak mempengaruhi permainan gitarnya.

"Hmph! Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya menghentikan petikan gitarnya, sang ibu langsung menoleh ke arah sang putera dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, cairan berwarna merah merembes dari sela-sela jari putihnya…

"Tetsuya-kun!?"

"Hoeek… uhuk, uhuk!"

Wajah Tetsuya kini memucat seakan menahan sakit, keringat dingin langsung membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Ibu segera mengambil alih gitar Tetsuya—yang sudah terkena noda darah— dan meletakkannya di sembarang tempat.

"I, Ibu…"

"Tetsuya-kun, tenanglah."

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ibu tahu kalau Tetsuya-kun sedang kesakitan, namun anak itu tak pernah mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya secara verbal dan lebih memilih menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Ibu menekan tombol darurat yang berada di dinding di atas tempat tidur, kemudian memeluk Tetsuya berharap agar bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi menatap hasil pemeriksaan terbaru pasiennya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kondisi anak itu sudah jauh dari kata baik. Hatinya sudah tak berfungsi normal seperti dulu, bahkan kerusakannya sudah sangat parah. Satu-satunya jalan agar anak itu bisa bertahan hidup adalah dengan transplantasi hati. Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah, belum ada hati yang cocok dengan hati Tetsuya. Pemuda tersebut memiliki tipe darah yang sangat langka, hal itu menyulitkan sang dokter untuk mendapatkan pendonor yang tepat. Akashi sudah meminta bantuan pada rumah sakit seluruh dunia untuk mencari hati yang sama dengan tipe Tetsuya, namun belum ada jawaban hingga sekarang.

Akashi-sensei mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu memukul mejanya dengan geram. Dia ingin menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko Tetsuya, dia tidak mau kehilangan bocah biru muda tersebut. Dia akan melakukan apapun asal Tetsuya bisa hidup lebih lama di dunia. Dia ingin selalu bersamanya, ingin selalu di sampingnya dan terus mendengar suara merdunya. Karena dia…

.

.

…dia sungguh menyayangi Kuroko Tetsuya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Manik aquamarine terbuka perlahan, bola matanya memutar untuk menelisik tempat dia berada sekarang. Dia tak terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sekarang terbaring di ranjang ruang ICU, dia sudah biasa berada di tempat yang dipenuhi alat-alat medis yang Tetsuya tak tahu apa nama dan guna alat tersebut. Masker oksigen terpasang di mulutnya untuk membantunya bernapas, sedangkan kabel-kabel lain— yang Tetsuya yakin berguna untuk menunjang kehidupannya— semua menempel di tubuhnya. Terasa tak nyaman, tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin dia akan mati kalau tidak dipasangi benda tersebut. Beginilah kehidupan Tetsuya selama hampir satu tahun dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia beberapa kali harus keluar-masuk ruang ICU, menjalani tes-tes yang tak ada habisnya, dan dipaksa menelan obat-obatan yang tak tanggung-tanggung ukuran dan jenisnya. Dia jenuh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" seorang wanita dengan kostum hijau yang menutupi semua tubuhnya, menyapanya.

Tetsuya sedikit mengernyit, menebak-nebak siapa wanita di balik masker tersebut. Kepalanya juga ditutupi oleh topi hijau hingga ia tak bisa melihat warna rambutnya. Saat melihat area dada lawan bicara, Tetsuya baru mengenalinya.

"Mo…moi-san…" katanya.

Tak ada perawat yang mempunyai ukuran dada sebagus milik Momoi-san.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Tetsu-kun? Masih sakit? Pusing?" tanyanya.

"Hm… begitulah…" jawabnya lemah, merasakan sakit yang campur aduk di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, Tetsu-kun. Kau akan baik-baik saja dan segera keluar dari ruangan ini kalau keadaanmu terus membaik."

Tetsuya tersenyum getir. Dia tahu Momoi mengatakan hal itu untuk menghiburnya, agar dia tak merasa takut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak pernah berhenti menghujamnya. Benarkah dirinya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan Momoi barusan?... Tetsuya tidak tahu… Dia ingin rasa sakit ini segera pergi dari tubuhnya, dia ingin sembuh seperti sedia kala. Atau… mungkin mati akan lebih baik jika dia terlalu tinggi mengkhayal dirinya akan sembuh.

Sakit… sakit sekali. Ayah… aku ingin ikut denganmu saja…

Tetsuya membuka matanya kembali, sontak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat dokter Akashi sedang menatapnya.

"Akashi… sensei…? Apa kau berusaha untuk membuatku kena serangan jantung lalu mati… Aku kaget…" celutuknya.

"Konnichiwa, tidurmu nyenyak?" tanggapnya, senyum melekat di wajah maskulinnya.

Oh, ternyata tadi dia tertidur cukup lama rupanya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat singkat?

"Kau sudah lama di sini, Sensei?"

"Ya, begitulah. Lumayan lama sampai aku melihatmu sedang menangis dalam tidur."

"Eh? Benarkah aku menangis?"

Sang dokter mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan si pasien.

"Duh, aku jadi malu…" ujarnya jenaka, layaknya orang yang sedang malu sungguhan.

Akashi menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas melihat tingkah pasiennya.

"Kau bermimpi apa sampai menangis begitu?"

"Hm? Um… entahlah aku tidak ingat… sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan mimpi saat tidur, Sensei…" jawabnya sembari mencoba mengingat, dia memang tidak memimpikan apapun. Tapi kenapa dia menangis saat tidur? Mungkin dia hanya merasa sangat kesakitan…

"Souka?"

Tangan besar sang dokter menggenggam tangan kurus milik Tetsuya, membuat si pemuda terkejut atas perlakuan dokter berusia 27 tahun tersebut.

"Bersabarlah… Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Tetsuya. Aku akan segera mendapatkan hati untukmu, dan kau akan sembuh dan melanjutkan hidupmu seperti sedia kala. Kau akan meraih mimpimu, semua yang kau inginkan…" katanya.

"Sensei…"

"Aku janji, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih…"

Tetsuya merasa sangat hangat saat tangan besar Akashi terus menggenggamnya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keadaan Tetsuya berangsur pulih, hasil pemeriksaan dokter cukup baik. Dia sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat biasa dan terlihat lebih segar. Tetsuya menjalani kegiatan rutinnya seperti biasa, menulis lagu yang sempat tertunda. Ditemani gitar akustik pemberian sang ayah, dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang sudah menghijau dan rerumputan sebagai alas duduknya, Tetsuya memetik senar gitarnya. Angin yang berhembus seakan ingin menyatu dengan lantunan gitar sehingga menghasilkan nada yang sangat harmonis.

 **Egaku yume ga subete kanau wake nado nai kedo**

 **Anata datte wakatteiru hazu yo**

 **Kowaresouna sora datte**

 **Atashi wa ukeireru kara**

 **Daijoubu yo yasashii uso otona ni naritai**

 **Ganbare ganbare inochi moyashite**

 **Tsuzuku genjitsu ikiteyuku**

 **Ganbare ganbare kagiriaru hibi ni…**

 **Hana wo sakaseru**

Musik intro mengalun, angin sepoi menarikan surai baby blue halus Tetsuya. Si pemuda memejamkan mata tanpa menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, dokter bermanik merah-emas terus memperhatikannya, terbuai oleh suara emas dari sesosok malaikat berwujud manusia mungil di hadapannya.

 **Kibou no saki ni aru akogare ni te wo nobaseba**

 **Ashita datte tesaguri mitsukeru yo**

 **Chiriyuku kara utsukushii to iu**

 **Imi ga wakattekita**

 **Gomenne mou sukoshi otona ni naru kara**

 **Ganbare ganbare kachimake datte**

 **Hontou wa daiji na koto nan da ne**

 **Ganbare ganbare sousa jinsei wa**

 **Hikikaesenai**

 **Itsuka furikaeru toki**

 **Kyou no wakakarishi hi ga**

 **Kitto natsukashiku naru kara**

 **Ganbare ganbare inochi moyashite**

 **Tsuzuku genjitsu ikiteyuku**

 **Ganbare ganbare kagiriaru hibi ni…**

 **Hana wo sakaseru**

 **Hana wo sakaseru***

Sebuah tepuk tangan masuk ke gendang telinga Tetsuya, saat menoleh dia mendapati sang dokter dengan senyuman manisnya. Tetsuya menunduk malu.

"Akashi-sensei…" gumamnya.

Manik aquamarine-nya bergerak mengikuti sang dokter yang kini sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya, dengan rumput hijau sebagai alasnya.

"Lagunya bagus, apa judulnya?" tanya Akashi.

"Um… Aku belum memikirkan judulnya…"

Tetsuya tampak canggung, ia hanya bisa memeluk gitarnya.

"Semua lagu ciptaanmu yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya sangat menarik, Tetsuya." pujinya.

"Arigatou."

"Tidak ada pikiran untuk ke dapur rekaman dan memulai debut? Aku punya kenalan seorang produser musik."

"Rekaman? Debut? Kurasa itu masih sangat jauh dari angan-anganku…"

"Hn?"

Tetsuya menerawang jauh ke langit.

"Aku selalu berada di tempat ini, tak bisa kemana-mana atau melakukan hal yang aku sukai. Menyanyi dan menciptakan lagu hanya menjadi hobi untuk mengisi waktu luang saja. Keadaan tubuhku pun tidak bisa ditebak. Hari ini aku terlihat sehat, mungkin nanti atau besok aku kembali ke ruang ICU. Menulis lagu pun hanya bisa kulakukan jika aku sudah benar-benar kuat… hatiku ini sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal, benar kan, Sensei?"

Tak membutuhkan jawaban dari sang dokter, Tetsuya melanjutkan.

"Kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkan donor hati yang tepat, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati. Impian untuk masuk dapur rekaman dan debut pun hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka… aku ragu dan takut untuk melakukan rekaman di tengah kondisiku yang seperti ini…"

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kalau kau sembuh…"

Tetsuya menatap sang dokter.

"Kalau kau sembuh, kau mau memulai debutmu?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan segera mencari donor hati untukmu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, kau juga harus berjanji padaku, Tetsuya."

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan memulai debutmu setelah kau sembuh nanti."

Tetsuya menatap intens manik merah-emas di hadapannya ini. Entah mengapa keragu-raguan dan ketakutannya yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya menguap terbawa angin.

"Akashi-sensei…"

"Berjanjilah."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji, Akashi-sensei. Aku akan sembuh dan memulai debutku. Tapi sensei harus berada di barisan depan saat menonton konserku…"

Akashi tersenyum lega dan refleks membawa tubuh mungil Tetsuya ke dalam dekapannya. Manik aquamarine membulat sempurna, detak jantung Akashi beradu dengan detak jantung miliknya sendiri. Irama jantung Akashi yang teratur membuat Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, iramanya begitu menenangkan bagai mendengarkan alunan piano di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Hangat dan sejuk di saat yang bersamaan.

'Sensei…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hati Tetsuya sedang berbunga-bunga, membuatnya lebih semangat untuk menciptakan lagu lebih banyak. Kali ini dia ingin menciptakan lagu cinta. Kenapa? Entahlah, dia sepertinya sedang terkena panah cupid nakal yang kebetulan lewat saat dia sedang berduaan dengan dokter Akashi Seijuurou. Dia sudah menemukan nada-nada yang bagus, tapi belum mendapatkan lirik yang tepat. Sudah banyak bola-bola kertas yang terbuang percuma di tempat sampah. Hatinya sedang senang, tapi kenapa otaknya malah buntu? Tetsuya menggeram kesal lalu melempar kertas yang sudah menjadi bola abstrak ke tempat sampah, liriknya sangat aneh terdengar seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

"Huuuft… Kemana perginya inspirasi saat aku membutuhkannya begini?" gumamnya kesal.

Tetsuya memilih kembali berbaring, namun belum ingin melepaskan gitarnya dan memetiknya asal. Mungkin saat ini mendengarkan lagu adalah pilihan terbaik, siapa tahu dia mendapatkan inspirasi dari lagu-lagu cinta dari musisi kesukaannya. Dia bangkit lagi untuk mengambil salah satu kaset CD di rak, namun perhatiannya teralih pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda dengan baju pasien yang sama dengannya, mungkin mereka juga seumuran terlihat dari postur tubuh mereka yang hampir sama—tapi tetap Tetsuya yang lebih pendek—.Tetsuya mengernyit.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang ditanya membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak sopan karena mengintip ke ruangan orang lain. Aku merasa bosan di kamarku sendirian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Lalu aku mendengar suara alat musik gitar dari sini, aku melihatmu sedang bermain gitar." Jelasnya.

"Souka? Kalau begitu, masuklah kesini." Undang Tetsuya.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak mengganggumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang mendapat kunjungan."

Pemuda coklat tampak senang lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya sambil menggeret tiang infus beroda.

"Maaf sudah mengintipmu tadi." Sesalnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku 'kan tidak sedang mandi atau telanjang, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban jenaka Tetsuya membuat si pemuda coklat tertawa kecil. Furihata duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Tetusya.

"Oya, aku Furihata Kouki. Penghuni kamar di sebelahmu. Yoroshiku." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku."

"Kulihat kau sedang melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, Kuroko-kun." kata Furihata, memandang tempat sampah yang penuh dengan kertas.

"Ah, iya. Aku sedang mencoba menciptakan lagu, tapi… seperti yang kau lihat, Furihata-kun… semuanya berakhir di tempat sampah. Aku sedang tidak ada inspirasi hari ini." jawabnya.

"Keren sekali Kuroko-kun bisa menciptakan lagu. Boleh aku mendengar satu lagumu?" pintanya.

"Eh? E, aku malu menyanyi di depan orang…"

"Kenapa harus malu? Ini 'kan hanya aku, temanmu, Kuroko-kun. Kalau kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal nanti, mana boleh kau malu?"

"Penyanyi terkenal?" Tetsuya meggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau bisa latihan menyanyi di depanku, biar nanti saat kau mengadakan konser besar kau tidak merasa malu lagi."

"Konser? Hehe, itu kedengarannya sangat mustahil, Furihata-kun. Aku 'kan cuma penyanyi amatiran." Sanggahnya.

"Kalau kau berusaha sekuat tenaga, tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, Kuroko-kun. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan jangan menyerah, pasti kau akan meraih impian yang selama ini kau impikan…"

"…"

"E, maaf. Aku jadi sok menasihatimu. Aku ini seperti orang tua saja ya?" celutuknya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau benar, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, aku sudah berjanji pada Akashi-sensei. Kalau sembuh nanti aku akan memulai debut dan Akashi-sensei akan menonton di barisan paling depan." Ujarnya menggebu.

"Akashi-sensei?"

"Hn. Dia dokter yang menanganiku. Dia berjanji akan menyembuhkanku."

"Memangnya kau sakit apa, Kuroko-kun?"

Pertanyaan Furihata membuat Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Sirosis hati…"

Kedua manik Furihata membulat.

"Hatiku sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, dan itu membuatku sangat kesakitan… Dokter masih berusaha mencari donor hati untukku, agar aku bisa tetap hidup… Tapi golongan darah O negatif yang katanya langka membuat mereka tidak kunjung menemukan hati yang cocok untukku…" lanjutnya.

Furihata bisa merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan teman barunya ini. Kemudian dia menepuk pelan bahu ringkih Tetsuya.

"Jangan sedih, Kuroko-kun. Bukankah doktermu sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu? Jadi kau hanya perlu bersabar dan bertahan, yakinlah kau akan sembuh. Maka kau akan sembuh, Kuroko-kun." hibur Furihata.

"Furihata-kun… Terima kasih kau sudah menghiburku. Aku jadi semangat lagi sekarang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu untukku…"

"Baiklah… kalau kau memaksa."

Suara gitar menggema di ruangan bercat putih itu. Dengan lantang Tetsuya menyanyikan lagu ceria dengan tempo yang agak cepat, suaranya terdengar merdu dan khas di pendengaran Furihata. Dia ikut mengetukkan kakinya dan kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama. Lagu yang penuh semangat, membuat si pendengar merasakan semangat yang sama dari si penyanyi. Petikan nada terakhir disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari Furihata.

"Wah, bagus sekali, Kuroko-kun. Lagumu sangat easy listening. Good job!" puji Furihata menunjukkan dua jempolnya layaknya seorang juri ajang pencarian bakat, yang membuat Tetsuya mesam-mesem, antara malu dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Arigatou…"

Pintu diketuk tiga kali lalu seorang dokter dan suster yang mengekor di belakangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Waktunya periksa, Tetsuya." seru dokter bersurai merah.

Kedua mata Furihata melebar, terpesona pada manik merah-emas milik sang dokter. Hingga ia tak sanggup melepas pandangan dari setiap gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai semerah darah tersebut. Dia terus mencermati bagaimana saat Akashi tersenyum, tutur katanya yang lembut dan ramah, saat menyibak poninya ke belakang dengan sangat menawan, serta saat mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko-kun dengan lembut.

"—kun? Furihata-kun?"

Furihata mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"Eh? E, apa, Kuroko-kun?"

"Akashi-sensei dan Momoi-san dari tadi memanggilmu. Sepertinya kau melamun." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Be, benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan…" sesalnya

"Maaf, Furihata-kun. Tapi sebaiknya kau kembali dulu ke kamarmu, aku mau diperiksa." Katanya.

"Ah, souka? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Hn. Nanti aku gantian yang mengunjungmimu." Serunya.

"Oke."

Furihata menyempatkan diri untuk menatap sepasang netra Akashi, lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada si dokter muda sembari menggeret tiang infusnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akashi setelah si pemuda yang masih asing itu meninggalkan kamar Tetsuya, menyumpalkan stetoskop di kedua lubang telinganya.

"Dia Furihata Kouki. Pasien di sebelah kamarku. Sekarang kami sudah menjadi teman." Jelasnya, sekarang dia dalam posisi berbaring.

"Hm…"

Akashi membuka tiga kancing teratas baju Tetsuya lalu menempelkan ujung stetoskop yang dingin itu ke permukaan kulitnya, menggesernya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Momoi untuk ditulis di dalam laporan.

"Kalian baru bertemu tapi sudah tampak akrab." Komentarnya.

"Hn. Furihata-kun orang yang ceria, aku suka." Jawab Tetsuya sembari mengancing kembali bajunya.

Momoi menyiapkan tensimeter dan memasangnya di lengan kanan Tetsuya, Akashi memompa alat itu beberapa kali hingga Tetsuya merasa lengannya diremas kuat. Tak lama, cengkeramannya semakin mengendur dan Momoi kembali menuliskan laporan dari sang dokter. Sekarang giliran untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Tetsuya dengan memasukkan sebuah termometer ke dalam lubang telinga si pasien. Bunyi 'bip' terdengar dan Akashi menarik alat tersebut dari telinganya.

"Hm? Suhu tubuhmu cukup tinggi, kau demam. Kau merasa sakit? Bagaimana perutmu?"

"Um, aku tidak merasakan apapun, Sensei. Seharian ini aku sibuk bermain gitar, lalu mengobrol dengan Furihata-kun." jelasnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau butuh istirahat yang banyak, Tetsuya. Kalau tiba-tiba tubuhmu drop, bisa gawat. Paham?"

"Hn. Aku mengerti…"

"Baiklah. Setelah Momoi memberi injeksi, kau harus langsung tidur. Tidak ada gitar atau menciptakan lagu sampai larut malam." Nasihatnya.

"Baik…" pasrah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya melipat lengan bajunya, dan Momoi menyiapkan suntikannya. Kapas putih dingin diusapkan di kulit pucat Tetsuya. Si Biru menatap perawat tersebut, Momoi terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Tunggu." Cegah si pasien.

"Eh? Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Tetsuya memperhatikan wajah Momoi dengan seksama yang malah membuat si perawat mengernyit heran. Akashi hanya diam melihat, menebak hal absurd apa lagi yang akan dibuat oleh pasiennya yang satu ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Tetsu-kun?"

"Momoi-san habis menangis." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, yang sontak membuat perawat seksi itu menangkup kedua pipi halusnya dengan kedua mata melebar.

Akashi ikut memperhatikan wajah Momoi, mata lentik itu memang terlihat sedikit bengkak dan kantung di bawah matanya semakin tebal. Tetsuya benar, sepertinya wanita itu memang habis menangis. Akashi yang sejak tadi bersama Momoi malah baru menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tetsu-kun? Aku tidak menangis. Mataku bengkak karena aku tidur terlalu malam dan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali…" kilahnya, menusukkan jarum berongga ke kulit putih Tetsuya lalu mendorong piston hingga cairan di dalamnya masuk ke dalam tubuh si pasien.

Tetsuya meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa ada lelaki yang membuatmu menangis, Momoi-san?" tanya Tetsuya, menempelkan kapas putih ke bekas luka suntikan di lengannya.

"Ha? Tidak. Aku tidak menangis, Tetsu-kun…" acuhnya sembari membereskan peralatan medisnya.

Tetsuya menatap Akashi.

"Sensei?" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Terlihat sekali 'kan kalau Momoi-san habis menangis?"

"Ya… Begitulah."

"Sensei…" protes Momoi.

"Mengaku sajalah, Momoi."

Gadis merah jambu mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya. Aku menangis semalaman. Kalian puas?" akunya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan kenalanku yang aku kenal dari media sosial. Ya, dia tampan dan tinggi, keren… dia juga satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia memuji kecantikan parasku dan kemolekan tubuhku. Tapi kelakuannya itu membuatku naik pitam. Dengan seenak hati dia membawaku ke hotel dan bilang akan membayarku dengan jumlah yang besar jika aku mau memuaskan hasratnya. Aku tak percaya… lelaki itu hanya menginginkan tubuhku…" lirihnya.

"Siapa yang membuat perawat kesayanganku menangis? Aku akan menghajarnya, Momoi-san. Akan aku tendang bokongnya, lalu kupatahkan lehernya." Serunya sambil memperagakan adegan kungfu pada mereka.

Momoi tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori lengan dengan otot lembekmu itu, Tetsu-kun. Aku sudah menghajar si brengsek itu sampai babak belur. Aku juga menggunting rambutnya sampai botak setengah! Wajahnya kucakar sampai berdarah! Lalu kutendang 'junior'nya sampai dia pingsan! Hahaha! Hahaha…! Huahahaha!"

Gulp!

Akashi dan Tetsuya menelan ludah, tiba-tiba 'junior' mereka terasa ngilu.

'Wanita memang menyeramkan!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Furihata bersembunyi di balik tiang besar di lobi rumah sakit. Dirinya sedang mengamati objek yang belakangan ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Yup, seorang dokter bersurai merah darah dan bermata heterokrom serta pewaris tunggal rumah sakit ini, Akashi Seijuurou nama lengkapnya. Setiap melihat senyumnya, jantung Furihata berdegup kencang, rasa hangat mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Furihata tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia rasa dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada dokter tersebut.

Furihata melihat Tetsuya, teman barunya, mendekati sang dokter.

"Sensei."

"Tetsuya? Kau keluyuran lagi?"

"Tidak. Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Ibu lama sekali mencuci di laundry dan aku mulai bosan. Jadi aku pergi saja keluar."

Akashi memukul pelan kepala biru muda Tetsuya dengan gulungan kertas, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek mengaduh, padahal tak sakit.

"Ayo kembali ke kamarmu. Kalau kau sampai demam lagi, aku akan menghukummu."

"Ampun, sensei…"

Kedekatan antara dokter dan pasien itu membuat Furihata iri. Andai dia juga bisa dekat dengan dokter tersebut, dia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kelainan jantung?" kedua pupil Tetsuya melebar saat Akashi-sensei memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Hn. Furihata Kouki menderita kelainan jantung sejak bayi. Jantungnya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi sekarang dia membutuhkan jantung baru untuk bertahan hidup. Aku baru tahu kabar ini dari Shintaro, dokter yang menanganinya." Jelasnya.

Tetsuya menunduk.

"Tak kusangka Furihata-kun yang ceria dan penuh semangat ternyata menyimpan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Jadi… Sepertinya aku dan Furihata-kun ini mirip ya, Akashi-sensei? Sama-sama sedang menunggu pendonor agar kita bisa terus melanjutkan hidup dan mengejar mimpi…"

Tetsuya meremas selimutnya. Akashi mengusap surai baby bluenya.

"Aku akan berjuang keras demi kesembuhanmu, Tetsuya. Aku mohon kau juga harus terus bertahan dan menahan rasa sakitmu sebentar lagi. Jangan menyerah."

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap.

"Un! Aku akan sembuh, Akashi-sensei. Dan aku akan memulai debutku dan menjadi penyanyi terkenal." Ujarnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Lagi-lagi Akashi memeluknya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pucuk kepalanya, Tetsuya hanya diam menikmati semua perlakuan dokter ini yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Miagetara hikoukigumo ashita e to kieta**

 **Boku wa soredemo zutto jitensha wo kogitsuzuketa**

 **Noborizaka kakeagaru ano sora no mukou**

 **Itsuka oikoseru you na sonna ki ga shite iru kara**

 **Haguresouna get away get away**

 **Jounetsu wo get away get away**

 **Nogasanai you ni te wo nobashite**

 **Chippoke na koto ni nayanjatte**

 **Tonikaku kimi ni aitaku natta yeah**

 **Umaretate no haru no nioi ni**

 **Sakihokoru sakura no hanabira**

 **Itsu datte makenai you ni nee**

 **Sou waratte sotto waratte laugh away**

 **Sou waratte itsumo waratte**

 **Oka no ue iki wo kirashi machi wo mioroshita**

 **Tabun kimi no uchi no yane kurai wa mieru hazu**

 **Mado no soto umi ga sugu da yo nante hanashiteta**

 **Dakara ano basho atari?**

 **Onaji ima kanjite iru**

 **Afuresou na get away get away**

 **Jounetsu wo get away get away**

 **Kobosanai you ni te wo nobashite**

 **Chippoke na koto ni nayanjatte**

 **Tonikaku kimi ni aitaku natta yeah**

 **Me no mae ni hirogaru keshiki wo**

 **Wasurete wa ikenai ki ga shita**

 **Itsu datte make nai you ni****

Furihata memberikan tepuk tangan, walaupun kini dia sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang namun lagu-lagu ciptaan Tetsuya selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Tetsuya meletakkan gitarnya di belakang tempat duduknya.

"Kau belum merasa baikan, Furihata-kun?" tanya Tetsuya cemas melihat keadaan temannya tersebut.

"Hm, begitulah… Tak apa, aku sudah biasa begini, Kuroko-kun…" jawabnya lemah, memaksakan senyuman di wajah tirusnya.

"Kudengar kau sedang menunggu donor jantung kan?" tebaknya.

"E, ya. Kau sudah tahu rupanya?"

"Hn. Akashi-sensei yang memberitahuku."

"Souka?"

"Ternyata kita sama ya, Furihata-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Aku membutuhkan donor hati, dan kau membutuhkan donor jantung. Dan kita sama-sama sedang berjuang demi kesembuhan kita dengan melawan rasa sakit yang sama…" ujarnya.

"Ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu…"

Tawa pun menggema di ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang bersama, Furihata-kun." seru Tetsuya.

"Ayo berjuang dan bertahan demi kesembuhan kita berdua. Setelah itu kita akan meraih mimpi kita masing-masing…" lanjutnya.

"Kuroko-kun…"

Furihata mengangguk setuju, dia juga ingin sembuh sama seperti keinginan Tetsuya untuk sembuh. Dia juga ingin meraih mimpi, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu apa mimpinya selama ini.

"Um, Kuroko-kun?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mengenal baik Akashi-sensei?" tanyanya.

"E, ya kurang lebih seperti itu." Jawabnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya, kalian berinteraksi tanpa canggung tidak seperti dokter dan pasien pada umumnya."

Tetsuya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya… mau bagaimana lagi, Furihata-kun. Aku sudah dirawat di rumah sakit ini selama hampir satu tahun. Setiap hari selalu bertemu dengannya, jadi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti teman atau saudara sendiri bagiku." Jelas Tetsuya.

"Akashi-sensei itu… orangnya seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia baik."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku juga yakin Akashi-sensei pasti orang yang sangat baik. Lalu, kapan ulang tahunnya? Golongan darahnya? Apa makanan yang paling disukainya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tetsuya mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan semua ini padaku, Furihata-kun?"

"Karena aku pikir Kuroko-kun sangat dekat dengan Akashi-sensei, kau pasti tahu banyak tentangnya. Jadi aku menanyakan ini padamu… Sebenarnya aku tertarik padanya."

Angin berhembus menarikan korden dan surai baby blue Tetsuya.

"Saat pertama bertemu dengannya di kamar rawatmu saat itu, jantungku memompa darah semakin cepat. Aku sangat berdebar dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi sangat bahagia saat melihat Akashi-sensei… tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sudah mengerti, kalau aku sebenarnya telah… jatuh cinta pada Akashi-sensei."

.

.

Tetsuya menatap bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahayanya di tengah gelapnya langit kota Tokyo. Daun-daun momiji yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah berguguran ke tanah meninggalkan ranting, sebentar lagi musim dingin datang. Entah kenapa kedua matanya sulit terpejam padahal malam sudah larut, biasanya dia pasti juga sudah tertidur pulas setelah minum obat. Pikirannya kosong, gitar di pelukannya tak dipetik sama sekali. Dia merasa tak tenang, entah karena apa. Diliriknya sang ibu yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menyingkap selimutnya sendiri dan turun dari ranjang. Dengan hati-hati dia memakai sepatu dan menyambar jaket yang digantung di dinding, lalu dia pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Tetsuya menyelinap keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tetsuya berjalan santai di sepanjang jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tak banyak seperti pada siang hari, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 malam.

 **"Sebenarnya aku telah… jatuh cinta pada Akashi-sensei."**

Tap.

Tetsuya menghentikan lagkahnya. Perkataan Furihata itu selalu terngiang di kepala Tetsuya dan dia terus memikirkannya.

"Jatuh cinta…" gumamnya.

Bahkan tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu jatuh cinta itu yang bagaimana? Rasanya seperti apa? Namun saat kata itu terlontar dari bibir Furihata, dia merasa ada yang aneh di dadanya. Nyeri dan ada perasaan… entahlah, Tetsuya tak mampu mendefinisikan sesuatu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia hanya merasa kurang suka jika Furihata mencintai dokternya. Lho, memangnya kenapa? Semua orang bebas mencintai Akashi-sensei, dia masih single. Dia juga tampan dan kaya, wajar kalau ada orang yang menyukainya. Tapi entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa tidak rela jika ada yang menyukai dokter bersurai merah itu. Hanya dia yang boleh menyukai Akashi-sensei.

Tunggu. Menyukai Akashi-sensei? Apa Tetsuya… menyukai Akashi-sensei? Sepertinya begitu. Dia selalu bahagia saat bersama dengannya. Dia juga sangat nyaman saat Akashi memeluknya, setiap perlakuan yang Akashi berikan untuknya, Tetsuya sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak ingin membagi Akashi-sensei dengan orang lain. Biarkan dia egois untuk yang satu ini. Dia menghela napas lelah lalu duduk di kursi panjang di dekatnya.

"Hei, apa kau tersesat?"

Tetsuya sontak menoleh ke arah orang yang sepertinya sedang bertanya padanya, ternyata seorang polisi berpostur tubuh tinggi besar dan bersurai navy blue.

"Aku bertanya padamu, anak kecil." Katanya saat tak mendapatkan respon dari si pemuda mungil.

"Aku tidak tersesat, pak polisi." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Lalu kenapa anak kecil sepertimu masih keluyuran tengah malam begini? Ikut ke kantor, aku akan memanggil kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, tidak perlu memanggil orang tuaku. Um, Aomine Daiki-san, kan?" tebaknya.

Polisi berkulit gelap seperti gelapnya malam itu mengernyit heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu. Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, pasien di Akashi Hospital. Momoi Satsuki-san adalah perawatku di rumah sakit."

"Satsuki? Kalau kau pasien, kenapa keluyuran disini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sebenarnya Momoi-san sering bercerita banyak tentangmu."

"Apa? Masa'?"

"Ya."

"Apa saja yang dia ceritakan padamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Katanya kau tampan."

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat seksi dan kulitmu eksotis. Dia bilang kau adalah pria yang sangat diidolakannya sejak dulu, dan dia menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Momoi-san sangat malu untuk menyatakan cinta padamu, jadi dia menunggumu untuk menyatakan cinta lebih dulu padanya. Tapi sampai sekarang pak polisi belum juga menyatakan cinta pada Momoi-san. Kasihan Momoi-san, dia rela menjomblo selama 27 tahun dan menolak semua pria yang menembaknya. Demi kau."

Wajah Aomine tampak memerah, entah karena apa.

"Yang kau bicarakan ini benar? Kalau kau berani mengarang, kupatahkan lehermu." Ancamnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Aomine-san. Selama ini aku yang selalu menjadi objek curhatan Momoi-san." Katanya meyakinkan.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi kapan Aomine-san akan melamarnya?"

"A, apa?"

"Segeralah menikah, keburu tua."

"Enak sekali kau bicara, anak kecil. Melamar itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Memangnya Aomine-san cinta Momoi-san?"

"Aku…"

"Ya sudah langsung saja. Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Hah, anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta. Ini masalah orang dewasa tahu. Aku dan Satsuki sudah bersama sejak kecil, kami bertetangga, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu perasaanku padanya selama ini adalah perasaan sayang pada teman biasa, atau perasaan sayang layaknya seorang pria dan wanita…"

Tetsuya masih setia mendengar curahan hati pak polisi ini.

"Kalau memang aku dan Satsuki mempunyai perasaan yang sama, aku sudah mempunyai tabungan untuk membelikan cincin berlian untuknya. Aku juga akan membeli sebuah rumah jika dia mau kunikahi. Aku serius."

"Bagus itu. Kalau begitu, segera lamar dia, Aomine-san. Momoi-san pasti sangat senang dan terkejut."

"Souka?"

"Hn."

"B, baiklah. Aku akan segera melamarnya. Selama di rumah sakit, tolong awasi dia. Jangan sampai ada orang yang berani mendekatinya."

"Siap, pak."

"Terima kasih, anak kecil." Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan kepala si mungil.

"Hn. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku lagi, Aomine-san. Oya, bukankah Aomine-san sedang merasa senang sekarang?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi, Aomine-san tidak keberatan 'kan kalau mentraktirku vanilla milkshake jumbo?" pintanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah restoran cepat saji.

.

.

Tetsuya menyesap vanilla milkshake sampai kering, segera membuang gelasnya ke tempat sampah terdekat lalu mengusap bibirnya agar tak ada setetes noda minuman berwarna putih itu yang menempel. Kalau ibunya dan Akashi-sensei tahu dia minum vanilla milkshake di tengah malam yang dingin ini, dia benar-benar akan diikat di ranjang. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung rumah sakit, seperti biasa, dengan mudahnya dia menghindari para petugas keamanan yang bertugas. Dia menatap jam di balik meja resepsionis, jam 11 lebih sedikit, lebih singkat dari waktu menyelinap biasanya. Kegaduhan terjadi saat dia sampai di koridor yang menuju kamarnya, beberapa perawat dan dokter terlihat panik, mereka memenuhi kamar sebelah Tetsuya, kamar Furihata tepatnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah ranjang didorong keluar oleh beberapa orang perawat, Furihata terbaring diatasnya dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Sedangkan dua pasang pria dan wanita paruh baya, ayah dan ibu Furihata, mengejar di belakang dengan raut muka takut dan cemas. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada kawannya itu, Tetsuya bermaksud mengikuti rombongan orang-orang itu yang Tetsuya yakin akan menuju ruang ICU. Namun sebuah tangan menarik bahunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya."

"Eh? E, Akashi-sensei?"

"Kembali ke kamar." Suruhnya.

"Akashi-sensei, Furihata-kun… dia…"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku mau melihatnya."

"Tidak. Kembali ke kamarmu. Sekarang." Cegahnya.

"Tapi—"

Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya, namun dia mengernyit dan menatapnya.

"Tanganmu dingin, kau habis keluar?" tanyanya.

Tak menjawab, Tetsuya hanya menunduk. Akashi mendengus keras.

"Kau anak yang keras kepala dan sangat sulit diatur."

Sensei kembali menarik tangan Tetsuya, membawanya menuju kamar rawatnya.

"Furihata-kun kenapa…"

"Dia terkena serangan jantung."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Dia akan pulih kan?"

Akashi tak menjawab, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apakah teman Tetsuya itu akan baik-baik saja atau tidak. Yang pasti sekarang keadaannya sedang sangat buruk.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sudah tiga hari sejak Furihata dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, dia masih dirawat intensif disana. Kata Akashi-sensei, kedaannya terus memburuk, dia tidak diijinkan untuk menjenguk. Furihata harus mendapatkan donor jantung secepatnya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa… Tetsuya seakan bisa merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Furihata alami sekarang. Mungkin Tetsuya juga cepat atau lambat akan drop lagi jika tak kunjung mendapatkan donor hati, dan yang lebih buruk, mungkin dia akan meninggal… Manik aquamarine ia pejamkan dengan kuat, belum bisa ia bayangkan kalau dia akan menyusul ayahnya begitu cepat. Kalau dia pergi, bagaimana dengan ibu? Kasihan, beliau pasti sangat sedih…

"Tetsuya-kun?"

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Tetsuya membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit? Ibu panggilkan dokter, ya?" cemas ibu.

Tetsuya menggenggam tangan sang ibu, mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Aku tidak sakit." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu kau kenapa, Nak? Kau terlihat sangat diam, ibu sangat cemas melihatmu tidak seperti biasa…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mencemaskan Furihata-kun. Dia masih di ruang ICU sampai sekarang…"

Sang ibu membelai kening sang putera lalu menciumnya lama.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sebentar lagi sudah musim dingin lagi." ujar Tetsuya, berjalan bersisian dengan sang dokter di taman rumah sakit. Daun-daun momiji yang sudah memerah jatuh ke tanah, musim gugur masih berlangsung dan udara mulai terasa dingin.

"Waktu aku pertama kali dirawat di rumah sakit ini kalau tidak salah juga saat musim dingin kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

"Sensei?"

"Kau tidak suka aku memegang tanganmu?"

"E, ti, tidak. A, aku suka…" katanya terbata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari manik heterokrom milik Akashi, dia pun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sang pasien. Sambil mengayunkan tangan Tetsuya ke depan dan ke belakang seperti anak kecil, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengelilingi taman. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun momiji yang sudah berguguran di tanah dan menerpa sepasang dokter dan pasien tersebut. Sontak Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aduh." Keluh Tetsuya sambi menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Aku kelilipan…" jawabnya sambil mengucek mata sebelah kanannya.

"Coba kulihat."

Akashi menangkup pipi Tetsuya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jangan dikucek terus, Tetsuya. Nanti iritasi."

"Perih…"

"Buka matamu perlahan. Aku akan meniupnya, biar debunya keluar." Suruhnya.

Menurut, Tetsuya pelan-pelan membuka matanya yang sekarang sudah merah dan berair. Si mungil agak kaget saat melihat wajah dokter sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan lembut Akashi-sensei meniup mata kanannya beberapa kali, Tetsuya malah tak berkedip sama sekali dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua manik heterokrom yang sangat indah tersebut.

"Sudah baikan?"

Hanya mengangguk. Heterokrom dan aquamarine saling menatap, berusaha saling mengerti arti tatapan masing-masing. Hingga tak sadar jarak mereka semakin tipis, mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa wajah mereka. Seakan tersadar dari lamunan, mereka saling menjaga jarak dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Yang lebih tua berdeham pelan.

"Udaranya semakin dingin. Ayo kembali." Ajak Akashi canggung.

"Ha'i."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Keadaan Furihata semakin memburuk beberapa hari terakhir, dia tak kunjung keluar dari ruang ICU. Kedua orang tuanya terlihat terpukul, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak mereka. Tetsuya pun hanya bisa melihat keadaan temannya tersebut dari kaca transparan kecil di pintu, tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh kurusnya dipasangi alat-alat medis yang menunjang kehidupannya.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tetsuya menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat panjang, lalu dia membungkuk hormat.

"Furihata-san…"

"Kouki selalu membicarakanmu. Dia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu ciptaanmu, dan katanya kau akan menjadi seorang penyanyi setelah sembuh nanti…" ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Um, bagaimana keadaan Furihata-kun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kuroko-kun. Keadaannya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari…" jawabnya, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan kesedihan.

"Dia sudah bertahan selama hampir tujuhbelas tahun, namun tak ada perubahan apapun dengan kesehatannya… padahal dia bilang kalau dia menyukai seseorang dan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu. Matanya selalu bersinar semangat saat menceritakan hal itu… Tapi sekarang dia… bergerak pun sudah sangat sulit baginya…"

Tetsuya menunduk, dia tahu siapa orang yang disukai Furihata-kun… karena dia juga menyukai orang yang sama…

"Kalau aku tahu siapa orang itu, aku akan memohon padanya untuk menerima perasaan Kouki… jika hal itu bisa membuatnya bersemangat untuk hidup, aku akan melakukan apapun…" air mata mengucur deras di kedua mata si wanita.

Kedua tangan Tetsuya mengepal dengan erat.

.

.

"Pergi temui Furihata-kun." suruh Tetsuya.

"Apa? Dia 'kan bukan pasienku." Tolaknya sambil merapikan buku-buku di raknya.

"Pokoknya temui saja dia, lalu bicara berdua." Katanya bersikeras.

"Kenapa memaksa, Tetsuya? Aku tidak mau. Aku sangat sibuk, lihat?" katanya seraya menunjukkan tumpukan berkas di meja.

"Sebentar saja. Dia pasti senang, Sensei. Aku mohon." Pintanya.

"Furihata-kun mencintaimu." Tambahnya.

Akashi menatap si mungil.

"Keadaannya sangat buruk sekarang. Mungkin kalau dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya padamu secara langsung dan kau menyambutnya, akan ada keajaiban yang turun dari langit dan Furihata-kun bisa sembuh…" celutuknya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Tetsuya. Aku tidak—"

"Kalau Sensei menolak, aku tidak mau minum obat lagi. Aku tidak mau diperiksa lagi." ancamnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Lalu Akashi menghela napas, mengalah pada yang lebih muda.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Tapi kau harus tetap rajin minum obat dan tidak boleh keluar malam lagi."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Pemuda merah keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan pemuda baby blue yang kini tengah mencengkeram dadanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa napasnya sesak dan hatinya nyeri. Mungkin ini rasanya jika kau merelakan orang yang kau sukai berbahagia dengan orang lain. Tak apa, jika orang yang kau sukai bahagia, itu juga merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukmu. Tapi tidak juga, Tetsuya malah merasa sedih dan sakit.

Pemuda mungil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ICU lalu mengintip di balik pintu dengan kaca transparan kecil. Dia bisa melihat Akashi-sensei dan Furihata-kun sedang berbincang, senyum bahagia tampak menghiasi wajah pucat Furihata, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Senyum di wajah tampan itu sekarang tidak lagi ditujukan untuknya. Akashi mengacak pelan surai coklat Furihata, hal yang selalu dia lakukan untuknya. Melihat itu, Tetsuya mengerti. Mereka sudah bahagia.

Tetsuya berlari menjauh, kini dia hanya bisa berdoa demi kebahagiaan mereka. Dan semoga mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Furihata pasti akan mendapatkan semangat hidupnya kembali. Saat dia merasa kakinya sangat lelah dan napasnya semakin tercekat, Tetsuya baru berhenti berlari dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di jalanan umum yang jauh dari rumah sakit. Para pejalan kaki berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh saat hujan tiba-tiba datang dengan intensitas cukup deras. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, dia membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya yang masih dibalut sepasang baju pasien dihujam ribuan tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit basah kuyup, berharap semua sakitnya bisa hilang terbawa air hujan. Air mata yang jatuh di wajahnya bercampur dengan air hujan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menangis seperti ini, harusnya dia bahagia karena orang yang disukainya juga bahagia.

"Akashi…sensei…"

.

Akashi menutup pintu ruang ICU, lalu menghela napas. Dia akan menemui Tetsuya dan menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kuroko-san berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang panik.

"Kuroko-san? Ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

"A, Akashi-sensei… Tetsuya-kun…" katanya dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai panik.

"Aku… aku tidak menemukannya di manapun…"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana!"

"Anda tenanglah dulu. Aku akan mencarinya."

Akashi langsung melesat. Dengan sebuah payung berwarna merah untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang semakin deras, dia langsung pergi keluar rumah sakit dan menyusuri jalanan yang tampak sepi dari pejalan kaki.

"Tetsuya!" panggilnya, suaranya teredam oleh suara guyuran hujan.

"Tetsuya, dimana kau?" ulangnya.

Akashi tak memelankan langkahnya, dia harus segera menemukan bocah biru itu. Keberadaan payung tak membuatnya semakin baik, celana dan jas putihnya sudah basah kena air hujan. Dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia bisa menemukan pasien kesayangannya. Hingga manik heterokromnya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda berdiri membelakanginya di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi segera berlari menghampirinya lalu memayungi tubuh mungil itu dari hujan.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa hujan-hujanan di tengah musim gugur seperti ini, Tetsuya?" omelnya.

Wajah pucat itu menoleh, mata dan hidungnya memerah karena menangis.

"Sen…sei…"

Akashi melunak. Lalu memakaikan jas dokternya yang setengah kering ke tubuh Tetsuya dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa kau merasa sakit? Seharusnya kau langsung kembali ke rumah sakit, bukannya hujan-hujanan begini…" ujarnya, mengelus punggung Tetsuya.

"Selamat…"

"Hm? kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Selamat, kalian sudah pacaran sekarang." Ulangnya.

Akashi menatap mata Tetsuya.

"Siapa pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Akashi-sensei dan Furihata-kun tentu saja. Siapa lagi…"

"Bodoh. Siapa yang pacaran? Aku menolaknya."

"Apa?"

"Aku menolaknya, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa Sensei menolak Furihata-kun? Sensei jahat sekali."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Sensei adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini…"

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Siapa… Apa aku mengenalnya…" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya. Begitulah…"

"Siapa?"

"Dia pendek, kurus, dan sangat keras kepala."

"…"

"Rambutnya biru muda, matanya besar dan bulat seperti kelereng. Dia sangat suka bemain gitar dan menyanyi, lagu ciptaannya sangat bagus. Hari lahirnya tanggal 31 Januari, dan dia sangat menyukai minuman manis yang bernama Vanilla milkshake."

Tetsuya mengernyit.

"Kenapa orang itu sangat mirip denganku, Sensei?"

"Karena orang itu adalah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Manik aquamarine membulat sempurna.

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya…"

"Se, Sensei…"

"Aku hanya mencintai dirimu. Aku tidak mencintai orang lain… Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Tetsuya."

"Akashi…sensei…"

Heterokrom bertemu aquamarine yang bulat, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain hingga beberapa detik. Hingga tangan besar sang dokter bergerak. Dagu mungil diraih, bibir Akashi mendekati bibir pucat Tetsuya. Saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, kedua mata Tetsuya menutup. Si mungil membalas saat Akashi melumat dan menghisap bibirnya. Tangan Akashi yang tak memegang payung mendorong belakang kepala Tetsuya untuk memperdalam ciuman, Tetsuya meremas kemeja bagian depan sang dokter saat lidah Akashi mulai mengajak gulat lidahnya.

Ciuman dibawah payung merah itu berakhir setelah Tetsuya sudah terengah karena kehabisan oksigen. Ibu jari sang dokter mengusap sudut bibir Tetsuya yang basah, lalu tersenyum pada si mungil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Jadilah kekasihku."

"Sensei…"

Tetsuya menatap manik heterokrom milik sang dokter, dia bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua manik tersebut. Dia pun mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona. Akashi menghadiahinya dengan kecupan di kening pucatnya, bentuk rasa bahagianya.

"Kita kembali ke rumah sakit?" tawar Akashi, saat melihat hujan yang semakin deras dan berangin, lagi-lagi Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

Sang dokter menuntunnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Tetsuya merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

Akashi merasa tubuh Tetsuya melorot lalu terduduk di tanah yang basah.

"Sakit…" keluhnya, masih mencengkeram erat perutnya.

"Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Akashi tak peduli payungnya terbang terbawa angin.

"Hoek!"

Darah keluar dari mulut Tetsuya dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Tetsuya!"

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Cairan berwarna merah berbau amis itu masih terus keluar dari dalam perut Tetsuya, menggenang di atas tanah dan bercampur dengan air hujan. Wajah Tetsuya berubah pucat seperti kertas lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tidak! Tetsuya, tidak!"

.

.

Kedua mata Akashi tak berhenti menatap wajah yang masih belum membuka mata, tangannya terus menggenggam jemari kurus dan pucat itu. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya hanya bisa melihat sang putera semata wayang dari balik dinding kaca transparan sambil menangis sesenggukan. Dia belum siap jika harus kehilangan sang anak secepat ini. Kuroko Tetsuya dalam kondisi kritis. Jika tidak segera menjalani transplantasi hati, nyawanya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda bersurai merah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di kursi lalu memeriksa kotak masuk e-mailnya.

Kosong.

Belum ada yang menawarkan sebuah hati dengan golongan darah O negatif.

Mengerang frustasi, Akashi membanting laptopnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping, melempar semua benda yang ada didekatnya dengan emosi.

"Sial. Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tetsuya…" lirihnya, mencengkeram kepalanya dengan erat.

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali lalu terbuka pelan. Surai hijau milik dokter berkaca mata menyembul dari balik pintu, keningnya mengkerut melihat ruangan tersebut sudah kacau balau seperti kapal pecah.

"Kau mengamuk seperti ini seperti bukan seorang Akashi saja, nanodayo."

Akashi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Shintaro. Kalau tidak penting lebih baik kau keluar dari ruanganku." Ketusnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sang dokter bernama lengkap Midorima Shintaro memungut sebuah buku novel yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"…dan ini sangat penting." Tambahnya.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kelopak mata yang tadinya membungkus kedua manik aquamarine perlahan terbuka, saat kesadaran sudah mulai terkumpul pemuda tersebut sudah tahu dia ada dimana.

"Tetsuya-kun? Kau sudah bangun…"

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, sang ibu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"I…bu…" napasnya terengah, semua tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu cemas, kau akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya-kun… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Ibu mencium tangan Tetsuya, lalu mengelus surai birunya. Akashi-sensei masuk ke dalam ruang ICU tersebut.

"Sudah saatnya, Kuroko-san." Katanya singkat.

"Aku mengerti, Sensei."

Tiga orang perawat membawa sebuah ranjang lagi, lalu mengangkat tubuh ringkih Tetsuya ke atas ranjang tersebut. Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, saat dia menatap sang ibu sebagai pertanyaan, beliau hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Tangan pucat Tetsuya menggenggam erat tangan sang bunda saat ranjang yang membawa tubuhnya didorong keluar dari ruang ICU. Mereka berhenti saat sampai di depan ruangan bertuliskan ruang operasi. Apa dia akan dioperasi? Tanya Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Kau akan segera sembuh, Tetsuya-kun… Berjuanglah." Ujar ibu, mencium kening, kedua pipi, dan bibir sang putera semata wayang lalu ranjangnya didorong masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Segera panggil dokter anestesi." Perintahnya pada seorang perawat.

"Baik, Sensei."

"Operasi akan berlangsung kurang lebih 8 jam." Kata Akashi pada Kuroko-san.

"Aku akan menunggu selama apapun."

"Saya mengerti."

"Mohon bantuannya, Sensei." Katanya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan Akashi melakukan hal yang sama.

Pintu ganda tertutup, dan lampu merah tanda operasi sedang berlangsung menyala.

Akashi menatap kedua mata Tetsuya yang terlihat sayu, terlihat sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu, Tetsuya… Dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya."

"Sensei… Apa aku… sudah…mendapatkan hati…" tanyanya terbata.

"Hn. Transplantasi hati akan segera berlangsung."

"Aku bisa…sembuh?"

"Berjuanglah, operasi ini akan berlangsung sangat lama dan kau akan dibius total."

"Hn. Aku mengerti… aku… percaya…padamu…Akashi-sensei…"

Perlahan kesadaran Tetsuya mulai hilang karena pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan oleh dokter anestesi.

Operasi transplantasi hati yang akan berlangsung sangat lama dan penuh dengan perjuangan untuk mempertahankan hidup Kuroko Tetsuya pun dimulai.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Apa Tetsuya-kun akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko-san, menatap anaknya yang masih terbaring lemah dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tubuh Tetsuya sedang beradaptasi dengan hati barunya. Sejauh ini hatinya mulai berfungsi dengan baik, dan tubuhnya tak melakukan penolakan apapun. Jika keadaannya terus seperti ini, aku yakin Tetsuya akan segera berangsur pulih." Jelas Akashi.

"Sou desuka…"

"Hn. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya bangun, dia masih terpengaruh obat bius. Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja, Kuroko-san."

"Syukurlah… syukurlah, Tetsuya-kun…"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ruangan yang familiar, dan aroma yang sudah sangat familiar. Seorang perawat yang tengah mengganti kantung infus itu juga terlihat familiar, tentu saja, itu 'kan Momoi-san. Perawat terseksi di rumah sakit ini.

"Hn? Sudah bangun ternyata, Tetsu-kun? Bagaimana keadaan sekarang? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya sang perawat, dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari pasien yang baru mendapatkan kesadarannya pasca-operasi.

"Momoi-san…apa aku melihat…ada cincin berlian di jari manismu itu…" ujarnya masih tersendat, membuat si perawat menatap jari manisnya sendiri yang dilingkari sebuah cincin.

"I, iya…"ujarnya malu-malu, kedua pipinya memerah.

"Ternyata Aomine-san sudah melamarmu…"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu…"

"Tetsuya-kun? Kau sudah bangun, Nak?"

"Ibu…"

"Syukurlah…"

Sang ibu langsung memeluk sang anak dan menghadiahi kecupan di seluruh wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa masih merasa sakit? Katakan pada ibu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu… Hanya perutku saja yang masih sakit…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bekas operasinya akan segera sembuh dalam beberapa hari ke depan." Ujar Akashi-sensei yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Tetsuya.

"Sensei…"

"Hai, Tetsuya. Kau terlihat sehat." Senyumnya pada Tetsuya.

Tangan Akashi membelai rambut biru muda Tetsuya. Si pemuda menutup kedua matanya saat merasa nyaman atas belaian Akashi.

Pintu diketuk, seorang wanita bersurai coklat panjang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Tetsuya.

"Selamat siang…" sapa si wanita.

"Furihata-san? Selamat siang…"

"Aku dengar Kuroko-kun sudah sadar, jadi aku datang menjenguk." Ujarnya, memberikan sebuket bunga dan sekeranjang buah pada Kuroko-san.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Furihata-san…"

Tetsuya melihat ke arah pintu.

"Mana Furihata-kun?"

Pertanyaan dari bibir mungil Tetsuya membuat semua manusia yang ada di ruangan tersebut membisu. Dokter dan Kuroko-san hanya bisa saling menatap. Wanita bersurai coklat panjang tersebut tersenyum getir pada Tetsuya.

"Kouki tidak ikut…" jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Apa Furihata-kun belum keluar dari ruang ICU?" tanyanya lagi.

Furihata-san menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kouki sudah keluar dari ruangan itu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu… Aku jadi merasa lega."

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin Furihata-san sampaikan." Ujar Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk pada Furihata-san. Tetsuya mulai bingung saat raut wajah mereka yang berubah serius.

"Begini, Kuroko-kun… Sebenarnya Kouki…"

"… telah meninggal…"

Kedua mata Tetsuya membola, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Eh?"

"Kouki sudah meninggal, Kuroko-kun…" ulang Furihata-san sambil menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh ke pipi.

"Me, meninggal? Furihata-kun…?"

Wanita bersurai coklat mengangguk.

"Dan hati yang didonorkan untukmu adalah hati Kouki."

Sekali lagi mata Tetsuya membola. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan tak bisa digerakkan. Otaknya serasa tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik dan menjadi lambat mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut. Dia bisa bertahan hidup berkat hati yang diberikan Furihata untuknya? Furihata meninggal karena… dirinya?

Dengan gemetar, tangan Tetsuya meraba perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri karena bekas operasi.

"Kenapa… Kenapa Furihata-kun… melakukan hal ini…"

"…"

"Kenapa Furihata-kun memberikan hatinya untukku… Bukankah dia juga ingin sembuh dan mengejar mimpi bersama denganku… Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berputar-putar di kepala Tetsuya, namun tak ada satu pun yang mendapat jawaban dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Furihata-san duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Tetsuya, lalu menggenggam tangan pucat si pemuda.

"Kuroko-kun… Kouki sudah menyadari bahwa jantungnya sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Dia tahu kalau… hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi…"

"Di tengah kesadarannya, dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin mendonorkan hatinya untukmu. Kouki tahu kalau golongan darahmu sama dengannya, O negatif. Dengan mendonorkan hatinya, Kouki merasa hidupnya akan lebih berarti dibandingkan hanya terus menunggu donor jantung yang tak kunjung datang… Kouki melakukan hal ini karena kau adalah teman baiknya, Kuroko-kun…"

Tetsuya bergeming, diam memandang tangannya yang digenggam sang wanita yang semakin kabur karena air mata yang terus mendesak ingin keluar.

"Furihata-kun… meninggal gara-gara aku…" isaknya, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas meninggalnya sang sahabat.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Kuroko-kun. Kouki memberikan hatinya bukan karena paksaan siapapun. Dia memberikannya dengan tulus, dia berharap kau terus hidup dan sehat. Dia ingin kau menggapai mimipimu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi…" jelasnya, menggenggam tangan si pemuda lebih erat.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih diserahkan ke tangannya, Tetsuya memberikan sebuah tatapan pertanyaan pada Furihata-san.

"Ini adalah surat yang ditulis Kouki sebelum dia meninggal. Dia ingin aku memberikannya untukmu, Kuroko-kun."

"Surat…"

"Hn. Bacalah." Suruh Furihata-san.

Tetsuya memandang sang ibu dan Akashi-sensei bergantian, dan mereka pun mengangguk. Dengan tangan gemetar, Tetsuya membuka amplop tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Barisan kata-kata memenuhi penglihatannya.

' **Untuk temanku Kuroko Tetsuya…**

 **Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tiada ya…**

 **Tapi tidak apa-apa, semoga hati yang kuberikan untukmu berfungsi dengan baik dan membuatmu terus sehat. Setelah ini kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kuroko-kun. Jangan sakit lagi, ya.**

 **Oya, Kuroko-kun. Saat aku masih di ruang ICU, ternyata dokter Akashi datang menemuiku, lho. Aku sangat terkejut dan hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak, untung aku bisa pura-pura tenang biar tidak salah tingkah di depannya. Kami pun mengobrol banyak, padahal napasku sedang putus-putus waktu itu, tapi aku tak merasakannya sama sekali. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.**

.

.

"Akashi-sensei… sebenarnya… aku menyukaimu…"

Akashi tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak surai coklat Furihata.

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya yang memberitahuku."

"Ku, Kuroko-kun…?"

Wajah Furihata memerah, walaupun hanya semu. Selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara 'bip-bip' di samping ranjang Furihata.

"Tapi maaf… Aku tidak bisa menyambut perasaanmu." Tolaknya.

"…"

"… Aku mencintai orang lain. Aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku sekalipun darinya, dan aku ingin selalu berada disampingnya, saat senang, maupun sedih. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya selamanya." Tambahnya, senyum masih terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Maaf." Sesal Akashi.

Melihat kesungguhan Akashi-sensei, Furihata ikut menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tirusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun darimu… Karena aku tahu Sensei mencintai Kuroko-kun…"

"Apa?"

Furihata tertawa lemah.

"Hanya dengan melihat wajah Akashi-sensei …dan caramu memperlakukan Kuroko-kun… aku tahu kalau… Sensei mencintainya. Aku mendukung kalian kok… Lagipula Kuroko-kun juga mencintaimu, walaupun dia tidak… memberitahukannya padaku… Tapi aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya…"

"…"

"Tepati janji Sensei… dan bahagialah dengan Kuroko-kun…"

.

.

' **Sebenarnya sedih juga saat ditolak orang yang kita sukai… T-T… Tapi aku lega sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum aku meninggal… Dan aku bahagia karena orang yang Akashi-sensei sukai adalah kau, Kuroko-kun.**

 **Lalu aku mendengar kabar dari ibuku kalau kondisimu tiba-tiba drop dan dan kau dalam keadaan kritis. Aku ingin sekali melihat keadaanmu, tapi badanku sudah sulit digerakkan. Kondisiku sama kritisnya denganmu, Kuroko-kun. Kita sama-sama menunggu donor, dan sama-sama dalam kondisi kritis karena tak kunjung mendapatkan donor. Lalu aku berpikir, aku ingin mendonorkan hatiku untukmu. Awalnya ayah dan ibuku, juga Midorima-sensei sangat keberatan dengan keputusanku ini. Mereka masih berharap kalau aku pasti akan sembuh dan Midorima-sensei akan segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang tepat untukku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, aku sudah merasakan kematianku yang begitu dekat. Dengan memberikan hatiku untukmu, aku merasa hidupku ini akan lebih berarti. Aku merasa berguna dan dibutuhkan oleh orang lain.**

.

.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu… dan ini sangat penting."

"Cepat katakan."

"Ini tentang pasienku, Furihata Kouki, nanodayo. Saat ini dia dalam kondisi kritis, sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk dirinya hidup lebih lama di dunia. Donor jantung yang dibutuhkan tak kunjung datang. Aku berharap dia bisa bertahan sebentar lagi untuk memberiku kesempatan mencari jantung yang tepat, sayangnya dia mempunyai golongan darah langka. 0 negatif."

Akashi menatap ke arah teman satu angkatannya tersebut.

"Dan kudengar pasienmu yang membutuhkan donor hati itu juga mempuyai golongan darah 0 negatif."

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku memberikan jantung Tetsuya untuk pasienmu itu? Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku, Shintaro. Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tetsuya dan ibunya, aku akan menyembuhkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menyembuhkan Tetsuya."

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Justru aku menawarkan hati Furihata untuk Kuroko."

"Apa?"

Midorima menghela napas.

"Furihata memintaku untuk memberikan hatinya untuk Kuroko, dia sudah merasa waktunya tak akan lama lagi di dunia. Dia ingin hidupnya ini lebih berguna untuk orang lain, dengan memberikan hatinya untuk teman baiknya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan begitu dia akan merasa hidupnya lebih bermakna untuk orang lain nanodayo."

"Kau… bercanda."

"Tentu tidak. Kau kenal aku, aku bukan orang yang suka bercanda."

.

 **Tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu atau terpukul atas kepergianku yang seperti ini. Aku ingin kau meraih mimpimu dengan hati yang kuberikan untukmu, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan selalu disampingmu dan mendukungmu untuk menggapai cita-citamu menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Aku yakin Akashi-sensei pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. berjuanglah, Kuroko-kun. Tetaplah hidup, dan bahagialah dengan Akashi-sensei, orang yang sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun…'**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Butiran air mata membasahi lembaran putih surat yang digenggam Tetsuya, bahunya bergetar bersamaan dengan isakan-isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hiks… Furihata-kun… Aku hiks, akan mewujudkan…hiks, mimpiku… hiks,hiks… untuk menjadi penyanyi…"

"Kouki pasti bahagia disana, Kuroko-kun. Dia sangat ingin melihatmu menjadi penyanyi terkenal… Tolong jangan kecewakan dia, ya?" senyum Furihata-san.

Dengan air mata yang masih menganak sungai, Tetsuya mengangguk. Sang ibu memeluknya dengan erat, dan Akashi-sensei hanya memberikan senyum lega sambil mengacak pelan surai secerah langit musim panas tersebut.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suara gemuruh dan sorakan para penonton menggema, sosok pemuda bersurai biru langit berdiri di tengah panggung dengan seberkas cahaya yang menerpanya. Lapangan basket indoor yang disulap menjadi panggung konser megah itu berubah menjadi biru muda karena cahaya dari light stick para penonton. Musik mulai mengalun, para penonton mengayunkan light stick sesuai nada lagu tersebut.

 **Sonzai no igi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru**

 **Kimi to boku to ga deaeba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru**

 **Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa**

 **Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da**

 **Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatteita kamo shirenai**

 **Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni**

 **Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru**

 **Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni**

 **Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu**

 **Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to…yoberu**

Penyanyi muda yang sudah mengeluarkan satu album sejak debut pertamanya di televisi setahun yang lalu itu tersenyum ke arah para penonton, membuat para fans tersebut berteriak kegirangan. Sepasang manik aquamarine miliknya melirik ke arah bangku penonton paling depan. Sang ibu dan Furihata-san berserta suami melambai ke arahnya dengan semangat. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menganggap kedua orang tersebut seperti orang tuanya sendiri sejak anak mereka, Furihata Kouki, mendonorkan hatinya untuk dirinya. Momoi, yang sekarang sudah resmi mengubah namanya menjadi Aomine Satsuki, menggandeng erat tangan kekar sang suami yang duduk disampingnya sambil terus meneriakkan nama si penyanyi. Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok bersurai merah, sosok yang sudah lama ia kagumi dan cintai, sosok yang sudah berjuang keras untuk menyembuhkannya dari penyakit mematikan yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Senyum tersebut hanya ditujukan untuknya, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Tetsuya merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama untuk menggapai mimpinya, dan berkesempatan untuk merasakan cinta pada seseorang. Dia juga bersyukur mempunyai orang-orang yang sangat peduli padanya dan setia berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun. Tetsuya selalu berterima kasih pada sahabatnya, yang dengan sukarela memberikan hatinya. Setiap waktu Tetsuya selalu mengingat sahabatnya tersebut, yang kini pasti sudah bahagia di surga.

'Terima kasih, Furihata-kun… Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan semua orang yang aku cintai…'

 **Suki na koto dakara yokei kirai ni natta hi mo aru yo**

 **Kokoro ga zaratsuku wake wa itsudatte chanto kokoro ni aru**

 **Nani ga taisetsu nano ka sorezore chigau toshite mo**

 **Betsu ni semetari wa shinai ne jibun rashiku otagai ni**

 **Bokutachi wa hitorizutsu ga sei ippai tsuyoku narou**

 **Yori ooki na chikara wo awaseru asu ni naru tame**

 **Mabayui kurai no SUPIIDO de iki wo nomu you na purei de**

 **Motto watashiaerunda koko de koko de kanarazu**

 **Yakuwari wa hitotsu janai fukamete takamete motto**

 **Sore wa itsu yori mo boku rashii sonna tegotae ga… atte**

 **Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru**

 **Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni**

 **Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu**

 **Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to…yoberu*****

'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Telah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup dan melakukan semua yang dia sukai. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya, terus berada disisinya dalam susah maupun senang. Aku akan terus mencintainya, selama-lamanya. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyum manisnya, dan aku yang akan menghapus air matanya saat dia sedih. Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya.'

'Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou…'

Tammat…

* * *

*)Fight by YUI

**)Laugh Away by YUI

***)Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni by Ono Kenshou(Kuroko Tetsuya)

Akhirnya Ren bisa menyumbang sebuah karya untuk event AKAKUROXYGEN Challenge 02,, fanfic ini Ren persembahkan untuk semua pecinta AkaKuro di seluruh galaksi bimasakti... Semua lirik dan lagu di dalam fic ini bukan milik Ren,, pembaca bisa bayangkan sendiri jika lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya alias Ono Kenshou hehe… Ren tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dunia medis, cerita diatas murni karangan dan imajinasi Ren, jadi tolong jangan bully Ren jika ceritanya sedikit tidak nyambung... Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan semoga pecinta AkaKuro semakin ramai… kritik dan saran dari para reader akan sangat membantu dalam karya Ren yang mendatang. Arigato sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini… Love you…Muach muach…


End file.
